mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 286: Coyotes Ate Our Dad
"Coyotes Ate Our Dad" was originally released on January 19, 2016. Description Listen, it's our own fault, really. We teased that coyote with the promise of warmth and familial love, which are a coyote's two most favorite things. Feeding him that sweet 'ched probably didn't help things, either. Suggested Talking Points Bliss Delight, Get That Surprise, Meme Scene, Elderly Bank Robbery, Kyle: A Movie About Being a Good Dad and Good Human Outline 06:31 - I'm getting married, and want a surprise bachelor party. The problem is that my male friends don't know each other that well and none of them are the planning or implement type. I can't see them calling the others and starting it up. I don't want to tell them what to do, because I really want it to be a surprise. -- Surprise-less In Stockholm 12:06 - Y - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from Yahoo Answers user Unknown, who asks: I need a funny meme for a girl I didn't mean to hurt? So basically she...kinda liked me and I said no ( I was following bro code) and we use to have meme arguments so I want to make a meme for her so that she knows I still like her as a friend. I saw a really good one that had Forever Alone face to it but I'm not sure...it said "They say love can hurt....so watch out and be clever, don't start a conversation, stay forever alone" and I'd send that to her with the Forever Alone face but I think that one would do more bad than good...so help me out? 24:10 - I work at a bank in a rich part of town. I'm new to the job, and when I ask for identification, I get lectured. "You should know who I am... I've had an account here longer than you've been alive... I have a lot of money in this bank... everyone else here knows me," etc. Brothers, how do I avoid losing my mind? -- Pilloried In Pittsburg 29:23 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Trunk Club. Sponsored by MeUndies. Personal message from Marshall. Personal message from Susan, Phil, Drew, Ally, and Greg. Advertisement for Throwing Shade. 37:31 - Y - Sent in by Joel Davis, from Yahoo Answers user Kenneth, who asks: What should I do about this coyote my kids have been feeding? So, I have two sons, ages 11 and 9. I just learned about two weeks ago that they have been feeding a wild coyote that lives in the ground underneath a large, flat rock in the woods near our house. He in fact seems quite friendly. My boys introduced me to him. He even responds to their call and comes to get food. However, I wasn't comfortable with them interacting with him like that, and I told them they couldn't feed him or go near him anymore as soon as they showed him to me. We are having quite a cold winter in Minnesota and in the past weeks since my boys haven't been feeding him, he has begun lingering in or near our yard. He absolutely appears to be starving to death. We will see him wheezing and growling outside. Then, a couple of nights ago my boys decided to leave a carton of eggs and a two pound bag of cheddar cheese on our porch, which you can imagine he loved. He did seem to go away for a couple of days, but then yesterday he got very aggressive with my wife, scaring her quite a bit and tearing her insulated leggings. I feel bad for the coyote because it seems like he became reliant on the food from my sons during the winter, and now he's in a situation where he didn't move to a new location when he should have. But I can't have a coyote attacking my family. If I have to shoot him, I will do it. But it feels wrong, and it doesn't help that my sons have given him a name and grown attached. What should I do? 51:01 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: None 55:48 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky and Russell Troyer, from Yahoo Answers user Roxie's Girl, who asks: Army Wife or Arby's Wife? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Malcolm Gladwell Category:Video Games Category:Tyra Banks Category:Zoe Kinsky